The Way You Live Your Life
by gooseflesh
Summary: Ginny rambles while Ron is hurt, remembering their childhood and hoping for a future. A bit of GinnyHarry. One-shot.


Disclaimer: not mine, etc.

Author's Note: I really will update Dress soon, or several persons will kick my sorry arse. Until then, enjoy this. Oh, and lovelydeaths1, is it easier to read? natsuyori, write some more over break or i'll write the damn chapter myself. as always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Some people never take the time to try  
The way you live's the way you die  
The stuff of life's in short supply  
And if it sometimes hits you strong  
Remembering that things go wrong  
The song of life is just a song  
And everything goes on and on 

Eurhythmics

* * *

We were always inseparable, being the youngest of the lot. Charlie and Bill were too old for me; Percy was too boring; and the twins too mischievous. Besides, they always pulled my hair, something I still to this day completely despise. So I followed you around. All of my toys were leftovers, so I became a tomboy, which suited you just fine – except when I beat you at sports. During the day we played together, making kitchen table forts and playing hide-and-go-seek. 

You always let me find you.

I remember the first time I couldn't find you – it was your first year at Hogwarts. I couldn't understand why I couldn't go with you instead of that stupid rat. Mum says I cried all day. What she doesn't know is that I sobbed my way to sleep. It was strange, not being with you. It scared me, not knowing you were close by to chase the monsters away.

When we were really little, I always crawled into bed with you, whenever I had a bad dream. You were like a giant teddy bear. As we grew older, I kept sneaking into bed with you whenever I was scared or sad, and never once did you kick me out, not even on the most sweltering nights of summer.

Harry's holding me right now, since you can't. You fell, Ron. You fell. You're in the hospital wing and the teachers won't tell us anything, so I know it must be awfully horrid. Mum and Dad are talking to Dumbledore. Charlie's pacing the floor. Bill's sitting down, his hands white from grasping the arms so tightly. Fred and George are slumped against the wall with Hermione in between them. She's sobbing quietly. I think she likes you, Ron.

So Harry's holding me. He's still in his Quidditch robes, all covered in mud. I suppose I am too. Haven't really been paying attention much. Harry keeps running his fingers through his hair and it's not distracting me like it has since I first saw him. You teased me about my crush on Harry lots, but after second year, and the Chamber of Secrets, you stopped. You held me and told me it'd be okay. I never admitted it Ron, but I still like Harry. I've waited forever for him to hold me like this, but it doesn't seem to matter right now.

The only person I want holding me right now is you.

Madam Pomfrey has come in, and is talking to Hermione. She's still as white as a sheet, but she's stopped crying and has put on that face of resolve that she has. Like everything is going terrible, but she's going to do whatever she can to stop it. I wish I could hear what they're saying, but they're going into the other room now.

I hope 'Mione's strong enough. When I saw you I couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't stand. I just collapsed. Not sure how I got up here, actually…

* * *

What time is it? It's dark out. Everyone's sleeping. Except for Dad and Harry. I don't remember falling asleep, but I suppose I must have. 

Do you remember when you were seven, and you got hurt playing in the backyard? I think one of the gnomes attacked you or something. Mum was so upset, and I didn't understand what was going on but you were okay then.

Maybe you'll be okay now.

I hope.

* * *

Huh? Where am I- oh, right. What's that noise? Someone's talking. 

"Gin? Ginny, wake up." Harry's hand pushes the hair out of my face and butterflies rise in my stomach. All of a sudden, I feel guilty. I shouldn't feel happy right now, not when you're hurt like this. He pulls me up, and puts his arm around my waist. It's a good thing; I'm not sure if I could stand if he wasn't holding me up. He turns to look at me. What is he going to say?

If he says you're dead I don't know what I'll do.

His voice is a whisper; it makes me shudder. "Ginny, he's okay."

I collapse again, and Harry pulls me up. I can't help but notice how gentle he his, even though his hands are rough like yours from Quidditch.

I could like this, if you'd let me.

My voice croaks as I see you. "Ron?"

"Hey."

I throw myself at you, remembering afterwards that I should probably be more careful but you grin at me and I know it's okay. Harry stands by the curtain, unsure of what to do. I whisper into your ear. "I missed you." I pull back to look at you, to make sure you're really all right. For some reason, I feel braver than usual. "Hey, Ron, would you mind if I went out with Harry?" I suppress a giggle as I watch Harry's face go red. You get a strange look on your face and reply softly: "It would be odd for my sister to be going out with my best mate, but someone's going to have to hold you once I'm gone."

Don't remind me, Ron.


End file.
